Different devices have been provided for attaching an ornament to an ear lobe having a piercing therethrough. Usually a straight pin passes through the piercing in the ear and a clutch is provided on the inside of the ear lobe to hold in place the pin which passes through the ear. In some cases a single wire bent in a certain form is manipulated through the ear so that the bend in the wire prevents withdrawing the wire through the piercing in the ear except by special manual manipulation, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,033. The passing of a resilient bent member through a buttonhole to hold a shirt stud in position has been utilized over one hundred years ago in U.S. Pat. No. 161,668 in which the bending of the wire for passing through the buttonholes is so designed as to prevent the stud from being accidentally detached from the buttonholes.